Processes and apparatuses of the afore-mentioned type are generally known.
In the field of modern spectacle lenses, in particular progressive power lenses, one distinguishes between so-called “non-individualized” and “individualized” lenses.
Non-individualized progressive power lenses are lenses which are conventionally standardized and, if made from a plastic material, are made as semi-finished products in a molding process. The semi-finished products are either made at one of the big established spectacle lens manufacturers, or are made within a de-centralized system at a specialized wholesaler who not only manufactures the blanks but also effects the surface working according to patient's data that he obtains from optician's shops.
Conventionally the semi-finished products are manufactured in a variety of models which distinguish with respect to their base curve, their addition power, and their right/left assignment as well as their type of glass. The spectacle lens is then made from the respective appropriate blank according to the needs of the particular patient.
In the field of individualized progressive power lenses several additional parameters, as compared to a non-individualized progressive power lens, are determined by the ophthalmologist or the optician, wherein these additional parameters enter into the computation of the lens. Each individualized progressive power lens is, therefore, individually computed and made for a specific patient.
Therefore, individualized progressive power lenses at this time may only be made by a few manufacturers, because besides the necessary manufacturing technology, the know-how for computing such individualized progressive power lenses must also be at hand. These manufacturers are normally only the experienced spectacle lens manufacturers.
In the case of non-individualized progressive power lenses, the plastic material blank or the semi-finished product, resp., is provided with a finished and predetermined progressive power surface, normally on its front surface. The working on the semi-finished product, individual for the respective patient, in contrast, takes place only on the rear surface (the so-called “prescription surface”).
For individualized progressive power lenses this approach cannot be used because in that case besides working the rear surface individually for the patient, also the front surface has to be worked for making an individual progressive power surface for the patient.
Seen together, this means that for individualized progressive power lenses according to today's state of the art, the manufacture may only take place at the big spectacle lens manufacturers which, however, is an obstacle for a wider distribution of such spectacle lenses that would be in the interest of patients. This is because a longer period of time is needed for making such individualized progressive power lenses, that customers' complaints are more complicated to handle and that a sufficient competition may not always be guaranteed.
Document EP 0 576 268 B1 describes a system for making spectacles. The system consists of a plurality of regionally distributed sales outlets that are connected to a central manufacturing plant via a public communication network. Data relating to the respective spectacle as well as data relating to the spectacle lenses are entered into a data acquisition device and are transmitted to the central manufacturing plant. No manufacturing installations whatsoever are provided in the sales outlets.
Document EP 0 299 690 A2 describes a system for processing prescriptions for contact lenses. The system consists of a plurality of regionally distributed terminals located at ophthalmologists' offices. The terminals, e.g. personal computers or telephones, are connected to a central computer via a public communication network. Accordingly, orders are handled, prescriptions are stored, patients' files are administrated etc. Also in this case, no manufacturing takes place in the area of the terminals.
A similar system for the distribution of spectacles and spectacle lenses is described in document U.S. 2001/0042028, which distinguishes between registered and not yet registered patients.
Document EP 0 092 364 A1 describes an apparatus for working the rim of a spectacle lens such that it will fit into a given non-circular spectacle frame. The data relating to the spectacle frame are stored in an electronic memory or, in the event of a new frame, are measured and then stored in the memory, resp. These data are fed to a rim working installation.
It is, therefore, an object underlying the present invention to improve a process and an apparatus of the type specified at the outset such that the making of conventional, non-individualized progressive power lenses as well as specifically the making of individualized progressive power lenses is not only possible at a few spectacle lens manufacturers, but also within a de-centralized system at wholesale companies, large laboratories and the like, as are today active in many markets.